Paint It Red!
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: After the invasion, emotions are high and questions are begged. Like, why was Germany more worried about Italy than the army of aliens heading toward him, and why did said aliens say that France and England loved each other...sexualy? Based on the dub, and my own imagination.


I just finished wathcing paint it white in English(American-It's the only language I understand!YGO:A) and I have decided to write a romantic and fluffy epilogue! Please enjoy, and review!

* * *

**ITALY AND GERMANY-**

"So, I did good, Germany?"Italy said once they were back at Germany's house. Lucky China had that vacation home, or things really could have went badly.

"Yes, Italy. You save the world, and I'm quite proud of you."The aryan replied, smiling at his hyperactive best friend/secret crush.

"I even made Germany smile!Germany never smiles. He's always like 'grr!I'm scary and I'll make you do training and eat mushy potatoes!"Italy did a weird little face and a comicaly gruff voice. He did manage to get the accent almost perfect, though. He didn't know whether or not to be flatter that Italy cared about his smile that much, and was he really that mean?

"I did warn you before we became friends, didn''t I" He reminded his smaller friend, reffering to when he told him he'd never had friends, so he'd likely treat him badly.

"But you're alot nicer now, Germany, though big brother doesn't seem to notice."Thar was referring to Romano, who still hated him for dragging Italy into the world wars, and on the losing side.

"Well, you haveto learn patience around someone as...active... as yourself." It was the only word he could think of that didn't sound mean, or reveil his carefully gaurded emotions.

"Germany has always been patient. You're the only one who doesn't hit me when I mess up, and you were actually worried about me when the Pictonians came."He sadi, opening his eyes and frowning a little bit.

"I-Italy..."

"I was really scared when they got you, Germany. I felt this really strange feeling. I havn't felt it since I watched Holy Rome go off to war. I was scared becasue I got that feeling before he was taken away from me. You won't ever leave me, will you?" He looked up at the suprised aryan with tears in his large amber eyes.

"I can't see the future, Italy, but I can promise that I will try my best to always be with you. Actually, I have something to tell you." The timing seemed right, I mean Italy had the same feeling for him as his long-dead love, right?

"What is it?"

"Italy, I... I would never want to leave you...because I think that I am in love with you."His pale face reveiled every bit of his blush, not that it needed assistance beeing seen.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That's great! Because I love Germany too!" He happily chirped.

"I don't mean as only frie-"He was cut off when soft, feminine lips pressed against his own.

" I knew what you meant, Germany." He smiled his classic, ironicly world saving smile, and Germany smiled bigger than he ever had before.

"That is good."

"I can't wait to tell big brother!" Germany's blush turned to ghost white at that. How _was _he going to tell Romano...

* * *

**France and Britain-**

"So... now that everything is normal..."Britain said, wondering how to approach the fact that alien intellegence said that they loved each other. Sexualy.

"Oui, Britain?"

"Well. I wanna know what in the bloody hell gave the Pictonians the idea that we love each other? I mean it ceartainly wasn't me." The Brit said. Resort to accusations. That works, right?

"Oh, because you protecting me like some kind of lioness during the war isn't enough to give them any ideas?"The Fenchman retorted. Now, we can all see where this is going. It's hard to bicker when you're listing things the other has done for you, and it could only be made this long by Britain and France, when fueled by massive sexual tension. You see, the Pictonians had it right, but they had been fighting so long, neither wanted to admit it.

"And you gaurding me like a dog when I had a cold was any different? You acted like a husband to a wife when  
America called me a limey bastard!"

"Are we forgetting how you obviously went easy on me when you were fighting with Austria? We both know you could have beaten me if you wanted." The Frenchman hissed.

"Heh, so why were you always so willing to help me when we were kids, or when we thought the world was ending and all you wanted was for me to be a part of you?" He asked, and this stumped France. Why was he always so willing to help the person he claimed to hate more than bad fashion?

"I..don't know." He said, staring at the floor. "I assume it was pity. That's what the butterflies are, right?" He blinked a few times.

"Wh-what butterflies?" England asked, shocked. Every novel he ever read said that butterflies absolutley did _not_ mean pity.

"The ones who always fly about in my stomach when you are near. Come on smarty pants, tell me that those are because I feel sorry for you."He was nearly begging now.

"N-no, you idiot! Butterflies don't mean pity! That is the feeling when you are nervous."

"Why would I be nervous around you? You've never seriously hurt me, and I obviously _do not _care what you think of me."

"But what if the pictonians are right? What if we do really love each other? Sexualy?"The shorter one said, looking into the blue eyes of the man who was actually quite attractive now that he thought about it.

"There is only one way to find out." France said in an absolute tone.

"And what is that?"At least in this matter he trusted France. I mean, he was the country of love.

"We have to kiss. All my books say that if you kiss you're soulmate, sparks will fly and it will glow with beautiful passion." He decided and Britain nodded.

The two approached the kiss in a business like manner, professionaly touching their lips together. England noticed that France seemed to be quite good at this, although it was to be expected from someone with as many notches on his belt as him. France was appreciating the virgin charm to England's kiss, and right as the younger went to pull away, they felt it. The spark of intense passion. Then it went far from professional. In fact it went so far, I can't put it in this rated T fanfic. Those of you with minds in the FRUKing gutter can imagine it from here. England is the uke, just in case you couldn't guess.

* * *

**Russia and China-**

"Well, now that that is over, how 'bout I get in that panda suit and let you take it off, my little aisian lover."Russia said.

"OK"

* * *

Russia and China were already together!lol. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the random crap I came up with in about 3 minutes. Most of the FRUK was on the spot. Reveiw!


End file.
